Shiny "Nova" Flash
Biri Biri is one of main protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. Personality & Character Biri Biri, who at that time known as Shiny Flash and Herald of Woodward, was present when Croix and Chariot arrived at Arcturus Forest where Grand Triskellion seal located at. There, he saw Chariot being chosen by Shiny Rod due to her dream of using magic to bring joy to everyone. From there, he and Woodward would guide them to revive all Seven Words of Arcturus, and managed to revive six of them. Croix, who initially resented not being chosen, decided to support Chariot in her search. Even so, Shiny Flash sensed darkness in Croix's heart that began to grow, and decided to keep an eye of her just in case. Shiny Flash continued his duty to guide Chariot for years and even seeing her become a popular magical star Shiny Chariot, but at times questioning whether they lost their way, mainly because they yet to unlock the Final Word. He spent his time between assisting Chariot performing the shows in spite of the decline of interest from public and studying murals at Arcturus Ruins in hopes of important clues for the Final Word. At one point, Flash and Chariot had a discussion that they should take the quest more seriously, only for the latter reminds him the meaning of the 4th Word, pointing out that taking things too seriously and too hasty won't do any good. Also, Flash began to notice that Woodward mostly focused her attention on Chariot and seemingly ignored Croix in process, which bother him more that growing bitterness in Croix's heart. So, he decided to try his best to establish a bond with Croix so she wouldn't feel completely neglected, especially after discovering they share common interests in Arcturus Ruins. Through their time in the ruins, Flash and Croix discovered many things together, such as legend about Nidhoggr, origins of Pomokai Holoholonas and their connection with the dreaded serpent and Nine Olde Witches, and ancient lost spells that once used by Nine Olde Witches themselves. Even though their relationships gradually improved, Flash felt that for some reasons, his negative feelings towards Croix could never go away. Just as Croix betrayed Chariot by tricking her to use Dream Fuel Spirit, Flash discovered that Croix had worked on something shady behind his and Chariot's back and even shared their discovery to an unknown party, prompting him to quickly set out to warn her, but it was too late: Croix already gone, leaving the remorseful Chariot who horrified by the effect of the spell she just used due to Croix's suggestion. Comforting the saddened Chariot, Flash had no heart in telling her what he had discovered about Croix, as it will only hurt Chariot further. In the night of Chariot's last performance, due to audiences' pressure for more amazing magic, against Shiny Flash's warnings, Chariot was forced to summon an incredibly powerful Shiny Arc that she fired which, to his horror, scarred the surface of the moon. This prompt Croix, who coincidently there, to use her magic to knock everyone out. As this happens, the Shiny Rod withered on Chariot's hands, much to Flash and Chariot's dismay. While Chariot lamented the loss of Shiny Rod, Flash spotted Croix who fled the scene and give chase, only to learned that his suspicion that Croix had betrayed them to a mysterious party proved to be true: He caught her having a conversation with a mysterious figure, the veiled lady, Hel, who accompanied by a group of mysterious witches. Brokenhearted, Flash angrily accused Croix for using him like she did to Chariot, and the distraught and regretful Croix confessed that she lost her faith on Chariot, Flash, and Woodward over the Words. Croix further elaborated that while she genuinely appreciated Flash's attempts to comfort her while Woodward seemingly cast her away, she made it clear that he already too late, and reluctantly had Hel's Apollyons attacked him. The fight between Flash and Hel's Apollyons attracted Chariot's attention which prompted her to enter the scene to help the lightning weasel combating the monsters. Her unexpected interference shocked the conflicted Croix that she begged Hel to cease the attack, afraid that Chariot got hurt. Hel argued they couldn't spare both Flash and Chariot due to them knew too much and would troubled them in the future. In the midst of their argument, the monsters eventually overpowered both Chariot and Flash and had them on their mercy. Desperate to save his and Chariot's lives, Flash, without thinking twice, casted an ancient spell he learned from Arcturus Ruins against the surrounding beasts where to his and Chariot's horror, it had more devastating effects so terrible that Dream Fuel Spirit was pale in comparison: The spell conjured swarms of light blades that swiftly dismembered the monsters into bloody pieces, an effect that even rendered Hel horrified and incredulous. Worse, one of the conjured blades even cut Croix's right arm off in spite of her barely within the spell's range, much to the horror of Chariot, Flash, and Croix herself. Brokenhearted by this, Croix left with Hel. As Chariot went to hiding and assume the name of Ursula Callistis and become the astronomy teacher at Luna Nova, Shiny Flash, ashamed that he had harmed Croix both physically and mentally as well as failed in guiding Chariot, went to self-imposed exile at secluded area in Acturus Forest, swore to return once Shiny Rod appeared once more for new wielder. Little did he knew that luck was on his side, as the area where he went hiding would be the very place where the rod appeared before Akko, his future best friend. Powers and Abilities Notes & Trivia *Shiny Flash's character is a composition of many characters: **Flash's immense natural speed and ability to quickly teleport or engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realised what he was doing references Minato Namikaze, a character of Naruto series. **He also partly based on Senketsu from Kill la Kill, namely having similar eyepatch, personality, and close bonds with more reckless female protagonist (Ryuko Matoi for Senketsu and Akko for Biri Biri). **His lightning arrow ability partly inspired by Yaka Arrow ability of Marvel Cinematic Universe's iteration of Yondu Udonta. **Biri Biri's reputation as legendary beast and last hope of magic meant to allude Heisei era's Gamera and Beaucephalis the black and gold dragon from Dragon Booster. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Characters Category:OC